5 things I love
by mzdarkstar
Summary: The first period comes to an end. The crew start to confess their true feelings, but it's not as embarrassing as they thought! Definite Troyella, Chaylor, Ryelsi and Zekepay! Sequel to '20 things that annoy me' and '10 things I love about you'.
1. Kelsi and Ryan

**Okay. This is the final instalment of the 'Woodblock's Homework' series, so I'm gonna try to make it the best one.**

**Part 3 of this story is about 5 things that the crew love, and why they do. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. But if I had my way . . . :)**

* * *

"Troy, stop mucking around!" Gabriella warned him. "Ms Darbus and Mr Woodblock only went outside for one second, what if . . . ?"

"Stop worrying, Gabi!" said Troy smoothly.

He was dancing on his desk comically, and Chad was watching for the teachers through the window of the door, with the class egging them on.

"Troy, stop showing off." huffed Sharpay. "For once, you're worse than Chad!"

"Shush you," said Troy, annoyed. "Everybody keeps talking at me!"

"I know dude, it's like everybody's trying to get in your head. You need to listen to your own heart talking!" grinned Chad.

"Shut up Chad," scolded Troy. "What do you know of such things?" Chad turned to face him for a second.

"Right back at'cha dud. When I shout that the teachers come back, you won't get down quick enough. Your ass is gonna get busted!"

"He's right." said Taylor. "Can you get down quick enough?"

"You can bet on it!" replied Troy, but as soon as he said it, Chad yelled and everyone got back to his or her seat, while Troy didn't have the faintest idea what the heck was gong on.

"What the-" he started. The classroom door opened.

"Troy, get down!" hissed Sharpay and Kelsi in unison. Troy tried to, but his laces got caught on a bit of splintered wood from his desk, and he crashed to the floor . . . as Ms Darbus and Mr Woodblock walked in . . .

"Woah man," hushed Chad, "That sounded _so_ painful!" Ryan snorted loudly.

"Bolton!" barked Ms Darbus angrily, and Mr Woodblock was also not pleased.

"Troy, I don't know what game you're playing, but it stopps right now. Yes?"

Troy nodded as he picked himself off the floor, amidst sniggers.

"Shut it, you lot!" frowned Kelsi. Chad was the person setting everyone off, as usual.

Ignoring everyone, and not even waiting for Mr Woodblocks cue, Kelsi stood up, and began to read.

_What do I love?_

_1. Composing. It's puts me in such a peaceful frame of mind._

_2. Kittens. They're so cute!_

_3. My Parents. They've looked after me my whole life, after all!_

A huge amount of shuffling was done, and Kelsi paused. "What?" she frowned.

"Nothing!" said Jason quickly. "It's just . . . I didn't put my paents on my list . . ."

"Um . . . ditto," grinned Gabriella awkwardly.

"And me," said Sharpay and Ryan at the same time. Kelsi raised an eyebrow, and carried on.

_4. My Charm bracelet. It was the last birthday present I ever got from my Grandma before she died, and I always wear it._

"Aww," Taylor covered her mouth with her hands, as she spotted the bracelet on Kelsi wrist, like everyone else was doing. The room was deadly silent.

Kelsi paused, and blushed a bit before reading the last one. The room was silent already, so she needed a lot of courage for this . . .

_5. Ryan Evans. He's awesome!_

Everyone went wild, and hanted for Ryan to read his. So, also a bit flushed, he stood up . . .

_What do I love?_

_1. Hats. Nothing further said._

Giggles at this statement.

_2. Mint Ice Cream! Oh yeah baby, that's stuff's toxic._

More giggles.

_3. Sharpay. As annoying as she is . . . she's my sister, so ya know._

Sharpay rushed to Ryan, and gave him a sloppy, family kiss on the cheek. Ryan, smiling grimly, wiped it off, much to everyone's amusement.

_4. MORE Mint Ice Cream! I told you it's addictive. I had to write it twice!_

Ryan glanced up at Kelsi, who was watching him intently. When he caught her eye, she smiled sweetly.

_5. Kelsi! She's so sweet!_

"YAY!" the class shouted, waving and banging on desks loudly, and Kelsi and Ryan hugged each other.

"See, Tay!" grinned Chad, "It's not just me."

"What the hell are you on about, Chad?" Taylor shook her head, smiling.

"Well, _I_ knew they liked each other from the beginning." nodded Gabriella.

"How did you know, anyway?" asked Troy.

"Body Language, clues in their homework . . ." Gabriella shrugged.

"Body language?" snorted Ryan. "It's not like I was doing a funky dance behind Kelsi, pointing to her!"

"No, I mean-" but Gabriella's voice was drowned out by the loud laughter emitting from the mouths of everyone in the class. "Fine." She said huffily.

"Woo, me next! I can't wait." said Chad, and Taylor grinned as she glanced at the clock. They only had about twenty minutes of this period!

* * *

**Yeah! I hope you liked that for the first Chappie of '5 things I like'! The chapters will be shorter now, because at the beginning, it was 20 points for each person, then 10, now 5.**

**Please review to let me know what you thought!**

**Star x x x**


	2. Taylor and Chad

**Here you go, the next Chapter is ready for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

* * *

"Sir, why did you and Ms Darbus go out of the class a few minutes ago?" asked Martha.

"Some fool's gone and locked the caretaker's cupboard . . . with the caretaker inside." sighed Mr Woodblock, shaking his head.

The class looked at each other, surprised, and giggled.

"I gave Miss Rose the key, but if it's the wrong one, she'll come back." said Ms Darbus quietly.

"Is it just me, or is her voice getting better the more she talks?" Taylor whispered to Chad.

"No, it's getting better." He groaned. "Horror of horrors! I don't want her to lecture us in the last period of the school year!"

"Sharpay," said Kelsi loudly across the class, "You said you were gonna explain to me what the 'brother' thing was about!"

"Oh yeah!" Sharpay flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Basically, the group of boys in the Basketball team who think they're better than everyone else-"

"As in Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason . . ." suggested Kelsi, and Sharpay nodded.

"Yeah, They've made this little group of 'Brothers', because they're such close friends, they're like family. Get it?"

"Yes, but Sharpay," Kelsi scratched her head. "They're already one of the Wildcats! Why do they want a separate group?"

"Because they think they're better that everyone else?" shrugged Sharpay. "They're listening anyway, ask them."

"No, don't ask me!" moaned Chad. "There is a _reason_ why I didn't speak!"

"Which is . . . ?" said Troy, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not bothered to." said Chad, with a wide smile.

"It's a _miracle_," muttered Ryan, and everyone laughed as he grinned at Chad.

"Okay, should I go now, sir?" asked Taylor. Mr Woodblock nodded.

_What do I love?_

_1. Being good at math and science. It's nice being good at something._

_2. Chad's hair; it rocks:)_

"Thanks, Astra!" grinned Chad.

Gabriella looked at Troy, puzzled. 'Astra?' she mouthed, but Troy shrugged; he didn't know either.

_3. Jewellery. I have, like, a collection! I love Jewellery, especially necklaces._

Taylor paused to show off the one she was wearing; it was a silver chain with a dainty silver crescent moon and gold stars at the end.

Chad had got it for her, the day they officially became a couple.

_4. Those special people. My family, friends, Gabi, the works._

"What about me? Why wasn't I mentioned?" said Chad indignantly, and Taylor retorted,

"Your time is coming. Be patient!"

_5. Afro Angelo, aka Chad!!!!!_

Everyone laughed, and as Taylor sat down, Chad immediately got up.

_What do I love?_

_1. Basketball. It's my soul!_

_2. My Hair. It's my brain!_

_3. My 'Brothers', they're my strength! Joking; Troy, Zeke, Jason, you guys rock! Oh, and I think there's space for my Dad in there too._

"Hey, I thought it was just boys, not men!" said Jason, and Zeke snorted.

"You've never met Chad's Dad, have you?" he said, and Taylor, who had laughed. Troy was daydreaming, so he wasn't paying attention.

"Guys, shut up now. Okay," Chad continued, "I love . . ."

_4. My Bed _

_5. Taylor!_

"Huh?" said Troy suddenly. "Did you just say you love bedding Taylor?"

The class looked at Troy, shocked, and Taylor and Chad burst out laughing, Gabriella frowned, and Kelsi said 'You are so sick, boy,' under her breath.

"If you were listening, you would have heard that Mr Danforth was talking about two completely different things, Bolton!" said Mr Woodblock, also shocked at Troy's . . . open-ness.

Ms Darbus added, "Maybe I'd better put you in detention anyway, for the hell of it, and for the crude remark."

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention!" said Troy sheepishly, and Chad threw Zeke's basketball on Troy's head.

"Me next," sighed Gabriella, and shuffled her paper's around before she realised it wasn't there. Searching her bag for it, the class chatted away.

"Chad, will you quit not talking! You just want attention." Troy said grumpily.

"If you don't quit it . . ." Chad reached in his bad and pulled out . . . the green T-shirt!

Troy screamed, got up from his desk, and ran away from him, so the class had the pleasure of watching them race around the classroom, and the teachers didn't even stop him.

Mr Woodblock left the room, and Ms Darbus stared into space.

"Guys, I've got it! Hurry up and sit down!" shouted Gabriella, just as Chad caught Troy, and pushed the T-Shirt in his face.

"Gabi, hurry up." Said Taylor seriously. "The time left of this period is running out . . ."

* * *

**Okay, that could have had a better ending, but it wasn't too bad, was it? I hope not!**

**I really enjoyed writing Chapter three, so please stick around to read it!**

**Star x x x**


	3. Gabriella and Troy

**Okay, the second to last Chapter of this ENTIRE STORY, so please enjoy!**

**I think you will, I put something special in this one. That's why I loved writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

* * *

"Miss Rose said she'll get Mr Lance if she needs to," said Mr Woodblock as he came back into the class. 

The whole class shuddered at the mention of this unbelievably irrational and scary teacher.

"Gabriella, go on!" urged Taylor, who was keeping an eye on the clock.

"Steady on Astra, we have enough time!" soothed Chad, and Taylor folded her arms.

"Chad, will you at least look at the damn clock before you say that?" said Taylor, so he did.

"Um . . . I stand corrected." He grinned, and chucked a bit of paper ripped off his homework at her.

"What is it with people in this class throwing things?" said Mr Woodblock incredulously and Ms Darbus pursed her lips. "Did you even pick up your chemistry book, Troy?"

Troy shrugged, even though it lay so blatantly on the floor, from when he threw it at Chad.

"That's our motto," grinned Chad. "When in doubt or angry, don't speak; throw something!"

The class giggled as Gabriella cleared her throat . . .

_What do I love?_

_1. Freedom. I don't think anyone appreciates it as much as I do . . ._

_2.__ Singing. I think I love it because of that feeling of freedom it gives you . . . See Point Number 1!_

Troy smiled, getting her point completely.

_3.__ My friends; Where would I be without you guys?_

_4.__ Summer; all those hours of relaxation . . . summer is just another way of saying HEAVEN:)_

"Totally!"

"Definitely!"

"Right on!" Everyone in the class agreed with this statement.

_5.__ Troy Bolton; he's always there when I need him the most . . . thank you for being there for me!_

"AWW!" came the class, and Taylor smiled happily for her friend. Troy got up to read his list;

_What do I love?_

_1.__ Basketball. I grew up playing that darn sport, now it's become habit. Who wants to bet that I'll die with a basketball in my hand?_

Everyone laughed, apart from Gabriella who said "Troy, that is _so_ not funny."

"Oh well." Troy shrugged. "Everyone else is laughing, which proves otherwise." Chad snorted at this. 

_2.__ Sleeping. Funny, saying that reminds me of the time I fell asleep on Chad's bed . . . it was an amazing experience!_

Chad grinned. "See what I mean? My bed's the best, I'd go as far as to class it as one of my brothers!"

More giggles from the class, probably because that statement was more corny than funny.

_3.__ Singing; it gives you a feeling of release._

Troy glanced at Gabriella as he said this; she knew exactly what he meant. She smiled, and nodded.

_4.__ My Brothers. You know who you are, and you rock!_

Chad, Zeke and Jason cheered loudly, which set the class off. Ms Darbus had to smash Sharpay's old (but confiscated) phone against the board to shut everyone up.

_5. __Happi Gabi; What would I do without you?_

Despite Ms Darbus' efforts, she couldn't stop the class yelling happily for the 'Head Wildcat' and his girlfriend.

"Happi Gabi . . . is that, like, your pet name for her?" Jason asked Troy, who nodded, grinning.

Miss Rose stuck her pretty head through the door, and said awkwardly, "Um . . . whoever locked the caretaker in the door broke the key off _in the lock_ . . . so we can't get him out."

"Oh, for God's Sake!" cursed Ms Darbus, and Mr Woodblock rolled his sleeves up.

"God knows how a _teenager_ locked Chuck in there . . . but I'll break the Goddamn door down if I have to!" He said fiercely, and the three teachers left the room with the class egging them on enthusiastically.

---

As soon as they were gone, everyone got up to go and talk with their friends. Troy and Gabriella took that opportunity to get up and go over to where Martha and Jason were.

"Pet names are cute." said Gabriella, smiling at Troy. "I guess they're sort of like nicknames; they reflect who you are."

"Chad and Taylor don't have pet names though, do they?" said Troy, and Martha and Jason looked at him, eyes wide.

"Yes they do!" contradicted Jason. "Taylor calls Chad 'Afro Angelo', and Chad calls her 'Astra Anora'. I thought you would have known that, Troy!"

"How do _you_ know this?" asked Troy curiously, and Jason grinned.

"I'm like a nosy rat," he tweaked his nose, making the others laugh cheerfully. "I pick up things that's others wouldn't pay attention to."

"Wait a minute . . . oh yeah! I heard Chad call her Astra, and Taylor used Afro Angelo on her 'Things I Love' list." Troy realized.

"And they match!" exclaimed Gabriella. "Exactly the same amount of syllables. But what do they mean?" and Martha replied very matter of factly,

"Well, 'Astra' is a female Greek and Norwegian name, meaning 'Star' in Greek, and 'Great Strength' in Norwegian."

"And Anora?" said Troy.

"Anora is a Greek name meaning 'Light'." Martha paused before practically reciting,

"I think Chad meant them to mean 'Star Light' as opposed to 'Great Strength Light', because of the whole lucky charm thing. And because it makes more sense."

"El-Oh-El!" laughed Gabriella. "I think so too. Those Greek names sound really nice."

(**A.N. She's saying LOL as letters, btw, which is why I wrote it like that. She's not saying it like it's a word.**)

"What about Chad's name?" Troy asked, and Jason hastened to answer.

"I can answer that one; 'Angelo' is a Greek name meaning 'Angel'. I don't think 'Afro' is a name . . . but it _could_ have something to do with Chad's hair . . ."

"Obviously, Jason!" laughed Martha, and the four teenagers snorted again. Jason was so slow sometimes!

"Aww, that's so sweet!" whinged Gabriella. "Star Light and Afro Angel . . . I want a Greek pet name too!"

"Trust Chad to come up with something sweet like that . . ." muttered Troy.

"Did I just hear my hair being mentioned?" came a voice, and Chad appeared, holding hands with Taylor.

At the same moment, Mr Woodblock and Ms Darbus came back in the classroom, saying somethings about Mr Lance.

"No, it's okay Afro Angelo." Troy grinned, and Chad lightly punched his arm in a playful fashion.

"We decided to hang with Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, and Kelsi," Taylor began,

"And that was fun until Zeke and Sharpay started slobbering all over each other, so me and Angelo decided to come here, and Ryan and Kelsi went to talk to the Drama club members."

"Zeke and Sharpay . . . who would have thought . . . ?" Gabriella whispered to Taylor.

Taylor replied softly, "I know; it's a weird match, but they're really happy, and that's all that matters."

Taylor smiled at Gabriella, who smiled back as she wondered how her friend suddenly knew so much about love.

"Guys . . ." said Chad slowly, and half the class replied,

"Yeeees?"

Chad, dismayed, pointed to the clock, and as everyone looked . . . the bell for first period rang.

* * *

**Oh no! **

**Sharpay and Zeke can't do their lists . . . or can they? Find out in the fourth and last instalment of the Woodblock homework series! (LOL)**

**I love the names, don't you? Afro Angelo and Astra Anora, Greek names. (Astra is also Norwegian)**

**I had to do some research to find out about those, but I used this huge Writer's Digest Character Naming Sourcebook to help me, so it's cool.**

**Aww, the story's coming to an end! I'm sad . . . :(**

**Star x x x**


	4. Sharpay and Zeke

**The last Chapter . . . thank you so much for sticking with the story all the way though (for those who did!)**

**Right from '20 things that annoy me', to '10 things I like about you', to '5 things I love. (Sigh.)**

**I hope you've liked the story!**

**Disclaimer: Sniff. Sniff. I refuse to say it! (LOL Again)**

* * *

Sharpay wasn't having any of it. 

She put on her actor's face and pleaded with Ms Darbus, "It's not fair! Everyone else got to read their lists and I didn't! What about Zeke? It's not fair on us!"

With the class strongly backing them us, Ms Darbus couldn't possibly refuse. She looked pleadingly and Mr Woodblock, who had come back, because Miss Rose got Mr Lance to sort out Chuck the Caretaker.

So anyway, Ms Darbus looks at Mr Woody for help . . .

"I . . . guess I could stay for a few more minutes . . ." he shrugged.

"YAY!!!" the class cheered.

"_No_," Zeke moaned, and stood up to read his list.

_What do I love?_

_1.__ Basketball. Sport of the Gods._

"Straight up!" agreed Troy loudly.

_2. __Baking. It's a new challenge, I don't care what anyone else says._

"You shouldn't; I don't!" smirked Chad.

_3. __My Brothers; Yo guys, we're gonna stick together!_

"We're all in this together . . ." sang Gabriella. Mistake! That single line got the whole class going . . .

"Guys," Mr Woodblock protested.

"When we know, that we are, we're all stars, and we see that . . ."

"Oh Lordy." sighed Ms Darbus, as Mr Woodblock failed to silence the class.

"And it shows, when we stand, hand in hand . . ."

"Listen now-" came Mr Woodblock.

"AND WE'LL MAKE IT THROOOOOOOOUGH . . ."

"SHUT UP, YOU PUNKS!" came load roar from the door, and when the teenagers saw who it was, their mouths were instantly shut.

It was Mr Lance.

"Can you control these weasels, Woody?" growled Mr Lance. "I can pound some sense into 'em, if you want . . ."

"No, no, they were just a bit hyper active, that's all." smiled Mr Woodblock nervously. Everyone was nervous.

Mr Lance had anger problems, so it seemed like he was constantly angry. No one liked being in this class, and if you did have that misfortune, then you had to constantly be on edge.

Mr Lance looked at the two teachers. "Well, I had to smash the damn door open to get Chuck out – he's telling Miss Rose which little punk did this."

Mr Lance Looked around. "Of course, I didn't expect to walk in and hear East High's National Anthem being sung!"

This was too much for Chad, who burst out laughing hysterically. Scared that he would get in trouble, Troy and Taylor quickly joined in, and soon the whole class was hooting and honking so much, Mr Lance couldn't remember who started it.

He left, shaking his head. "Did you see that?!" yelped Ryan. "He was smiling as he left!"

"I bet underneath the ice he's a grizzly teddy bear!" giggled Sharpay, but she scowled when Chad added 'like you'.

"Lets . . ." Mr Woodblock's voice wobbled. "Let's get back on track, guys."

_4. __Free Time. I can just kick back and relax . . . don't have much time for that anymore. Stupid Homework._

_5.__ Sharpay! Underneath all the ice –_

Zeke's voice was cut off.

"She's just a GRIZZLY TEDDY BEAR!" the class yelled, and everyone ran to Sharpay, slapping her back and mussing her hair.

"Copy cat! You copied Zeke, Sharpay!" said Chad indignantly.

"Geroff, will ya!" she said playfully, and laughed. Everyone was seriously hyped now. Sharpay rushed over to Zeke, and kissed him quickly, ignoring the cheers and wolf-whistles.

"See, I was right!" shouted Chad, remember when he said 'like you' to Sharpay.

"Guys, give me two seconds." Said Mr Woodblock quickly, and rushed out. Ms Darbus cursed loudly and was about to follow, when she decided against it and sat down.

Gabriella ran across the room to talk to Taylor. "I love those Greek names you and Chad have!"

"Me too." Grinned Taylor. "We should get something too . . ."

Gabriella thought for a moment. She pulled up the sleeve on her right arm, and revealed twelve bangles with engravings on them.

"Oh wow," enthused Taylor, peering at them. Gabriella took six off her arm, and put them on Taylor's right arm, like her's.

"Best friends for life." She said softly. Taylor grinned.

"Best friends for life." repeated Taylor, nodding. "Now, lets go and see what our boyfriends are up to."

**IN THE MEANWHILE . . .**

Troy sighed. "So, Dahc, what'cha gonna do after this lesson, in your first hour of summer?"

"Get a job." snorted Chad. "I'm saving up for a car, so I can take _that_ little hottie on a _proper_ date." He indicated Taylor, who was laughing with Gabriella.

"Huh?" said Troy abruptly. He had been daydreaming _again_, about what _he_ would do in his first hour of summer with Gabriella . . .

"Did you just say you're taking Taylor on a Carbon date?" said Troy, confused.

"Where's he taking me?" called Taylor curiously, making her way over with Gabriella. Chad decided to grab the idea and expand it.

"On a Carbon Date!" said Chad excitedly. "We're gonna go to a Carbon Museum, where we'll experiment with Carbon Dioxide and get our Carbon Footprints measured and everything!"

Taylor was very confused (and almost horrified at this idea of a 'date'), and her mouth was slightly open. Chad took a breath of air before going on, "So, how d'ya feel about it?"

" . . . . . . . ecstatic." Taylor said blankly, with a freaked out look on her face.

Gabriella was giggling, and Troy was guffawing behind his hands, and it took Chad's bursting out in laughter to make Taylor realize he was joking. The rest of the class joined in soon after, when they realised what was happening.

"You're an idiot." She cursed him over the giggles, as the teachers re-entered the room.

"Finally!" said Sharpay, and began . . .

_What do I love?_

_1. Shopping. It's the best remedy for a broken heart._

"Yeah, but your heart can't break if it's . . . never mind." Said Chad quickly, and Sharpay looked suspiciously at him. Troy knew that he was going to say 'Made of Ice', but didn't want to start another argument when things were going so well.

_2. Ryan. As ignorant as he is . . . he's my brother, after all._

"Thanks sis!" Ryan grinned, and kissed her on the forehead, just like she'd kissed him on the cheek.

_3. Myself. I'm not being self-centered; in magazines, it says that loving yourself keeps you happy, healthy, and whole. __Take Chad as your example._

"Hey! I'm not your guinea pig!" yelped Chad.

"I know, what I meant was . . . never mind." sighed Sharpay. Some people never change.

_4. Pink . . . I just love the colour, okay!_

_5. Zeke! So adorable . . ._

Everyone clapped and cheered loudly for her, as she sat down, and she shared another kiss with Zeke . . .

(**A.N. Do they ever stop?! This part in particular is dedicated to Estel212**)

All "Sharpay, thank you very much. And the rest of you . . ." Mr Woodblock picked his stuff up.

"Time for me to go."

"NOOOOOO!" The class moaned, and Mr Woodblock gave a little smile.

"Don't worry. You eight did an excellent homework, so well done. It doesn't mean the rest of you can share yours in your own time."

The Caretaker, Chuck, came shuffling in to tell Mr Woodblock thank you. (**A.N. He forgot about Ms Darbus (!) but she didn't really do anything anyway . . .**)

"No problem chuck." smiled Mr Woodblock.

"Hi, Chuck!" called Kelsi suddenly, and everyone was surprised when he said, 'Hi Kelly' back.

"Do you know him well?" asked Zeke.

Kelsi bit her lip in thought. "He's sort of like . . . the grandfather I never had. He's sweet."

"Well," Mr Woodblock went to the door. "It was a pleasure teaching you hyper lot, so have a good summer."

"Aww, BYE SIR!" the class yelled, then the door shut, and he was gone. Nobody spoke for a while, as Ms Darbus sorted some papers out.

"I feel weird." said Chad to Taylor though the silence.

"It's called Regret, Chad. Yeah, I wish we'd had him longer too."

"Amen." came a voice.

"Same here." another voice.

"I think so too." The class mumbled in agreement.

"Okay, class." Ms Darbus straightened up. "Before the summer break, there's a few things I need to go through . . ."

* * *

**Well.**

**You think that's it don't you? The end of the story?**

**WRONG AGAIN! (lol.)**

**Here is the last part of this story, so cherish it like you would cherish . . . lettuce. Or a bowl of Mint Ice Cream (double lol)**

**Here is the end of the story . . .**

* * *

Tick Tock. 

Now that Ms Darbus' voice was better, she was using every opportunity to speak to her class before the Summer Break.

Everyone had lost their spark, and just sat slumped in their seat, resting their heads on their arms.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

Chad sighed. "Summer." He whispered, not taking his eyes off the clock.

The period was almost over . . .

Troy thought he heard something, so turned around to Chad, and Chad said the magic word again.

"Summer . . ."

"Summer . . ." breathed Gabriella longingly.

"Summer!" squealed Taylor, making hand movements to go with it.

Now the whole class was watching the clock.

"Summer . . . summer . . . _summer_ . . . YAY!" the class yelled, throwing their papers and books up into the air.

Ms Darbus was throughoutly startled as the whole class went nuts!

"C'mon!" some members shouted, dancing around the tables and hugging each other.

Chad climbed up onto the table and bellowed, "WHAT TIME IS IT?"

And the class roared right back, "SUMMER TIME!"

Let the party begin.

* * *

**Yes! The party will begin . . . but unfortunately, this one has ended . . .**

**Thank's so much for reading! By the way, if you haven't read the prequels to this story, try to do that, because you'll understand the story better.**

**I'm working on a story called Wildcat Daredevils for those of you have liked this story, I'll try and get that up soon. ****Also, I'm working on a HSM horror fanfic, for those who like that creepy feeling . . .**

**Wow. Three stories, each four chapters; so twelve in all.**

**I really hope you've liked this story, please review!**

**Star x x x**


End file.
